Friend
by Dan534
Summary: [ TRADUCTION ] Je peux honnêtement dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, tout ça grâce à mon frère et ami, Harry Potter.


**Bonjour ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que j'ai pris goût à la traduction d'OS et que j'ai donc traduit une nouvelle histoire, cette fois plus longue que la précédente ! _Jade Vivian Neris de Silvera_ est toujours l'auteure originale qui m'a permis de traduire son chef-d'œuvre ! Voilà, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec sa note d'auteure ainsi que le One-Shot. Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à lui laisser une review sur sa propre page FFN, le lien est dans ma description :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien. Maintenant que c'est dit, je dois vous mettre au courant de certaines choses.

Toute faute d'orthographe ou manque de virgules a été fait exprès. Depuis que je suis à Croatie et que j'ai une petite sœur de onze ans, je sais qu'ils sont plutôt communs, même si j'étudie l'anglais depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Ceci est une fanfiction pour _The Eurovision Song Contest 2017_ sur _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._

C'est tout. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **Les vrais amis montrent leur amour lors des moments difficiles, non lors les moments de bonheur.** _ **  
**_ _ **Euripides**_

* * *

 _Friend_

Mon nom est Ivana Horvat, et ceci est l'histoire sur ma rencontre avec mon ami, Harry Potter. Ma maman et moi sommes venus de Croatie lorsque j'avais neuf ans. Beaucoup de personnes prononcent mal mon nom de famille ici, et ça sonne comme si j'étais une pute. Je les ai corrigés à plusieurs reprises, mais je m'en suis rapidement lassée et ai arrêté. Ca me dérange encore, mais pas autant qu'avant. Lorsque j'écris ces quelques lignes, je suis assise dans le Poudlard Express, prête à commencer ma septième année. Mais d'abord, il faut remonter à des années plus tôt, à la genèse de notre rencontre. **  
**  
J'avais si peur. C'était une nuit orageuse et j'étais seule, sans les deux autres personnes étant restés à la tour de Gryffondor pour passer les vacances de Pâques.

J'étais assise dans la Salle Commune et cachais mon visage à l'aide d'un coussin. J'ai peur des orages depuis mes cinq ans, lorsque mon père en est mort à cause d'un.

Il était sorti pour rassembler les moutons que nous possédions à l'époque et les avait retrouvés près des écuries. La foudre avait jailli du ciel. La pluie tombait violemment. Et juste après que mon père ait fermé les portes des écuries et se dirigeait vers la maison, une foudre le frappa de plein fouet.

J'étais à la fenêtre du salon et j'avais tout vu. Ma mère s'était effondrée après cette tragédie, et je me devais de rester là, en m'efforçant d'être moi-même, sans montrer que cela m'affectait tout autant qu'elle, je me devais de le faire pour elle. Je n'ai jamais raconté à quiconque ce qui m'est arrivée, ni ce que j'ai vu, parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

Chaque nuit semblable à celle-ci me faisait revivre ce cauchemar, mais cette nuit-là c'était différent, et j'avais si peur. C'était différent parce que j'étais seule.

Les deux autres personnes étant restées étaient Harry Potter et Dean Tomas ou Thomas, je ne me souviens plus comment ça s'écrit. Harry était je ne sais où et Dean dormait.

Une foudre avait éclaté près de la tour et je m'étais mise à hurler tout en continuant de cacher ma tête sous le coussin. Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de mon visage. Je priais pour que quelqu'un vienne rapidement, pour que je ne sois plus seule.

Un autre éclair fit son apparition et je crus revoir mon père tomber au sol. C'était tout le temps comme ça pour moi, parce que j'ai voulu être courageuse pour ma mère.

La pluie commençait à tomber lourdement. C'était exactement comme cette fameuse nuit où j'ai vu mon père tomber pour ne plus jamais se relever six ans plus tôt. J'ai alors décidé de partir me promener. J'espérais croiser quelqu'un, n'importe qui chasserait cette peur au plus vite. Malgré le fait qu'il était trois heures du matin, j'espérais trouver une personne voulant bien m'aider.

Chaque fois que j'entendais un tonnerre, je sursautais et continuais en étant encore plus effrayée. Ai-je mentionné que j'avais peur ? Oui ? Bien, parce qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais préféré mourir que d'entendre encore une fois le son d'un orage et revoir mon père tomber encore et encore.

Et tandis que je perdais espoir, je l'ai percuté sans m'en rendre compte. Oui, Harry Potter se tenait juste devant moi. Il me regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude que j'aperçus au fond de ses pupilles lorsqu'il vit mes yeux injectés de sang et mon nez tout rouge. Cela n'a en rien empêché mes larmes de continuer de couler le long de mes joues.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine comme ça ? M'a-t-il demandé gentiment. »

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'un éclair retentit de nouveau et que je pus le voir à travers la fenêtre. Le peu de courage qu'il me restait disparut instantanément, s'enfuyant à travers la fenêtre, en laissant tomber à terre en pleurant à chaude larme. Je revoyais le tonnerre et mon père encore, il tombait au sol lui aussi. J'ai soudain senti les mains de quelqu'un me soulevant du parterre, m'amenant ailleurs.

Il m'a emmenée dans une pièce où je ne pouvais ouïr les sons de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. J'ai plus tard appris que cette pièce se nommait la Salle sur Demande.

Il m'a déposée sur un canapé et m'a embrassée sur le front, me laissant expulser tout ce que je renfermais dans mon cœur depuis des années. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me suis calmée et ne faisais plus que de renifler bruyamment. Il a alors appelé une créature, que je me souviens vaguement être un elfe de maison, et lui a demandé d'apporter du chocolat chaud* et des cookies.

Une fois la boisson chaude arrivée, il me questionna :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a obligé à tout lui raconter. Je suis suppose que c'est en parti grâce au calme qu'il m'inspirait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était disposé à m'écouter, ou bien parce qu'il était à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année et la terminer, comme n'importe quel autre étudiant. « J'ai passé cette année à tenter de vaincre Voldemort au lieu d'aller à Poudlard. » Voilà un argument qu'il pu utiliser pour ne pas avoir à refaire cette dernière année d'étude. Il aurait pu utiliser cette explication. Il ne s'en est jamais vanté et n'en a jamais parlé à personne, mais tous les Nés-Moldus le savaient. Nous en avons été informés par diverses sources qui ne seront pas cités par crainte que Harry Potter ne lise ceci.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai tout dit et, en retour, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, il m'a parlé de l'effet que les Détraqueurs avaient sur lui. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me montrer son Patronus, il a juste souri et le-dit Patronus se trouvait à côté de lui. C'était un beau cerf, une magnifique démonstration.

Et même si nous avions six ans de différence, il ne m'a pas traitée comme un bébé mais comme une personne à part entière, je dirai même comme une amie. Après cette nuit, il m'a beaucoup aidée. A la fin de l'année nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et je pouvais même l'appeler grand frère. Plus tard dans ma vie, il m'a emmenée avec lui, pour vivre avec lui, car ma mère est morte lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard.

Je peux honnêtement dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, tout ça grâce à mon frère et ami, Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Note d'auteure :** J'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant _**Barbie Fairytopia : Magic of the Rainbow - You Are The Most.**_ Merci pour avoir lu jusqu'ici et si vous me laissez une review je serai plus qu'heureuse !

* * *

 ***Merci à Titou Douh pour m'avoir dit en review que _cocoa_ signifie chocolat chaud.**


End file.
